Going Crazy Without You
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: After a big fight, Mitchie and Shane realize how much they actually need each other. Too bad they're way too stubborn to admit that they were wrong. OneShot. Smitchie.


First CR oneshot I do believe. I have a few others I'm almost done with, and those will be dedicated to other people. Just because you're not being recognized in this one, doesn't mean that you won't be in the next one. Of course these three aren't my only friends on here, I just happened to be talking to them when I wrote it.

Alright, now that that's over, this is just something I decided to write when I heard this song by Kelly Clarkson. Love it by the way. So, without further adieu, here it is!

By the way, this onesie is dedicated to my twitter pack: **bbggoodd**, **virgopeace**, and **MissSabrinaSin**. Thanks for fueling my imagination with sexy Joe images ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, nor do I own Kelly Clarkson or her song. Don't own Miley Cyrus either (And I don't hate her!!) I also don't own JB or their song. I imagine that would be a bit awkward, and fun at times :P

* * *

"Oh, for the love of god, Shane! For the last time; I was notflirting with our waiter!" Mitchie yelled in exasperation as the couple stormed through the door to their apartment.

"Yes you were! Batting your eyes at him, encouraging his own advances. I thought you were supposed to be _my_ girlfriend, Mitchie!" he yelled back with equal force.

Mitchie spun on her heel and looked him straight in the eyes. "Shane Adam Grey. Don't you _dare _accuseme of flirting with someone with how much you flirt with your fans. We are not having this argument again. I love you and only you, so get over your freaking insecurities so that we can move on in this relationship!"

"You want me to get rid of my insecurities? Fine then, we're fucking through!" Shane yelled in her face. "Look at that! I feel my heart lightening already! I would rather be with anyone other than you!"  
Mitchie let out a frustrated scream and hit him in the head with her purse. "You are such a dumbass! You want to leave? Fine then, GO! Get out of the goddamned apartment!"

"Fine! I'm never coming back!" he bellowed.

"Fine, good bye!" she screeched. Shane growled at her before walking out the door and soundly slamming it shut. Mitchie sighed and rubbed her temples, already feeling a migraine coming on. "Why do boys have to be so freaking stupid?"  
She walked back into her bathroom, took two tylenol, and fell into her huge bed. The bed felt cold and empty without Shane there. _I can't believe that just happened. He's such a stubborn ass_.....

-x-

"Shane, calm down. It's not the end of the world." Nate explained to his friend. "You can crash here with us again, like old times. Y'know, when all three of us lived here together?"

"I know that. I just can't believe how unbelievably stubborn she is!" Shane said while falling down onto his old bed. "Girls are so stupid!"

Nate sat down next to the older boy. "What'd she do to piss you off so bad? This isn't like you."

"She was flirting with the son of a bitch waiter at our anniversary dinner. Our fucking anniversary, Nate!"

The younger sighed and dropped his head, only to look up at Shane again a moment later. "Just...get some rest, man. You can call her tomorrow or something."  
"I don't ever want to talk to her again."

"Whatever. Night." Nate got up and walked out of Shane's bedroom. "Oh, and Shane?" he walked back in momentarily.

"Hmm?"

"Remember to watch Hot Tunes in the morning. This is the break up of the century." And with that, Shane was once again all alone.

"Great, just what I need." he mumbled before taking off all of his clothes, besides his boxers, and climbing under the covers. _Why did she have to do that to me?_

-x-

Mitchie awoke the next morning to a pounding headache and her alarm clock blaring. Last night's events replayed through her mind over and over again, causing her to groan in frustration. Everything had happened so fast, too many things were said that shouldn't have been, and, most importantly, she had done something last night to the man she was in love with that was completely unforgivable. She let him walk right out the door and didn't even bother to chase after him or anything.

That's when the anger kicked in again. Why should she have to be the one to apologize or chase after him when she didn't even do anything wrong? The waiter was flirting with her nonstop the whole time they were there, so what was she supposed to do? Yell and scream and pitch a fit, ultimately getting them kicked out of the restaurant, or worse, on the cover of some trashy magazine saying that they hated their fans? Of course not! In Mitchie's opinion, she did the right thing. She kindly told the waiter to stop flirting because she was there with her boyfriend for their anniversary. Yes, she did bat her eyelashes a bit, but only so that it would seem like she was being extremely nice to him so he'd follow her advice. On the inside, she was furious that he was partially ruining their date.

But if Mitchie Torres was anything, she was in control of her emotions. She didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings, but she also wanted him to take a hint. If only Shane hadn't jumped to conclusions when the man handed her a note with the check. It simply said that he was sorry if he had ruined her evening with Shane. Of course, Shane, being the moron he was, automatically assumed he gave her his number. So why should she be the one to apologize? She didn't do anything wrong; Shane was the one being stupid.

And that's when the sadness sunk in. He was gone. _Shane_ was gone. The love of her life, the whole reason for her existence had walked out the door, and he wasn't coming back. The tears started to flow as she made her way over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite black and gray striped shirt, holding it close to her face so that she could smell him. She looked around the room and could remember so many things that had happened in this apartment. She cried and cried as the memories all started to flood back to her.

She had known Shane since she was four years old and he was six. Their mothers had planned their wedding when Mitchie was thirteen. They were meant for each other and everyone knew it. She knew this to be true based on everything that had happened in her life with Shane. From the time where they first met on the playground, to the time they first had sex when she was fifteen, he was a constant anchor for her to latch on to. Always there to love her. To protect her. It was all too much for her to handle, now.

One memory in particular kept nagging at the back of her head; the time he told her he loved her for the first time. She had been crying, much like she was now, but for a completely different reason. She was getting ready to go on stage for the school's talent show, and she was so nervous she could've passed out.

"_Shane. I-I can't do this. Just go tell them that I'm sick or something." Mitchie gulped as she held onto Shane for what felt like dear life._

_He hushed her and rubbed circles on her back, calming her down the way only he could. "I don't think so, girlie. This is your shot, and you're going to take it. What good does fame do me if you're not there with me, by my side?"_

_Mitchie had to laugh at this. "Shane, you guys haven't even been signed yet."_

"_No, but we will be. A producer from Midnight Records will be at our show tomorrow night."_

_She pulled back slightly to see if he was playing with her, before jumping into his arms again at the intensity in his eyes. He clearly wasn't kidding. "Shane, that's wonderful!"_

"_Mitchie, you have five minutes before you're on." someone called from the other side of the room._

"_C'mon, Mitch. This is it. We're going to be living our dreams! You have to do this!" Shane pleaded with his eyes, begging her to just get up there and sing, to show the world what he saw in her. _

"_Okay, fine, but only because I love you so much." she cracked a smile and lightly smacked him on the arm._

"_I love you, too, Mitchie." he said in all seriousness._

_Mitchie picked up on it right away and looked him dead in the eyes. "Ex-excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. I love you. Now go out there and get 'em. You're up." He pecked her lightly on the lips before smiling and taking off to go sit down with their families in the front row. _

_She held her cheek tenderly, not being able to believe that Shane had just confessed that he loved her. A goofy smile made its way upon her face and she walked on stage with her guitar._

"_This one's for Shane. I love you, too, by the way."_

She cried harder and harder as memory after memory slaughtered her mind. Deciding that the shirt probably wasn't helping, she threw it back into the drawer and slammed it shut. Mitchie held onto the dresser for support and continued crying. Her tears started to dwindle, and pretty soon they were held back to small hiccups and sobs. Glancing at the clock, she realized Hot Tunes was about to start so she walked out of their-_her_-bedroom and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Immediately, the opening song for the show came on, then the reporter came on the screen.

Big, bold letters on the bottom of the screen exclaimed what had made Mitchie cry all morning.

"_Smitchie is no more!_"

Tears slowly started to fall again as the woman on the screen started to talk.

"_Yes, ladies, that's right; Shane Grey is back on the market as of last night. He and long time girlfriend slash best female friend, international pop singer, Mitchie Torres, called it quits last night after four years of officially dating. The couple has known each other since they were little, and started getting a bit friendlier when Mitchie started high school. They started dating right before Connect 3 and Mitchie got signed and have been together ever since. _

_We found Mitchie's best friend, producer, Caitlyn Gellar, this morning at Starbuck's and all she had to say was this:_

"_Mitchie and Shane have been together for almost as long as I have known them. I can't picture them without each other. I can't say what happened between them, but I will be talking to them both today to get the whole story. I still love them both to death, and there is no way I'm going to stop talking to either of them."_

_You heard it here, first. Smitchie is no more. That's all for now, so moving on...._"

Mitchie clicked the television off, now bawling once again. She only knew one thing for sure; a song was coming to mind, and she had to write it down before she forgot it.

-x-

_Smitchie is no more_. That god awful phrase kept repeating itself over and over again, like an eternal loop, in his mind.

Shane had woken up just in time to watch Hot Tunes and was now regretting it immensely. Why had he been so stupid and jumped to conclusions the night before? He knew Mitchie would never cheat on him, and yet he pushed her and pushed her on it until she finally snapped. After everything that had happened in their lives, she was gone. This time, maybe for good. The love he felt for her could never be extinguished, but he had ruined his chance. He wanted to be with her, and only her, for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up to her smiling face for the rest of eternity, and he would do anything to get her back. Only one problem in his plans, he didn't have one. Last night couldn't be erased, nothing he said or did could be undone.

He was going crazy, he loved and missed her so much. If he knew it would help, Shane would beg and plead on his knees for forgiveness. Unfortunately, he knew Mitchie, and he knew that that would only make it worse.

"I'm such a moron."

"Why yes, yes you are." Nate replied as he walked into the living room and sat down across from Shane.

Shane glared at Nate, then sighed and laid back into the couch, hoping to find a small form of comfort there. "Dude, I don't know what to do. I love her so much, but I'm pretty sure she never wants to see me again. I just....I don't know."

The younger boy looked at him sadly and relocated himself next to him. "I know, I know. You're head over heels in love with Mitchie, everyone can see it. She knows it, too. She feels the same for you, you're both just too stubborn to admit it."

Shane sighed again and looked at Nate pathetically. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore; it hurts too much right now. Did you need to tell me something when you came in here, or...?" He left it open.

"Oh, yeah. Umm...we were invited to perform and present an award at the Grammy's next weekend. You think you're up for it?"

Shane's face lit up as a thought struck him. He flung himself at Nate and laughed. Nate looked at himt oddly for a minute before patting him on the back.

"Are you, uhh, okay, Shane?"

"Perfect! Make sure Mitchie is there, alright?" Shane exclaimed and jumped up, running towards his bedroom.

"Okay, but what are you up to?"

"You'll find out, but right now I have a song to write!" he slammed his door shut in excitement, locking himself in with his guitar, pen, and paper.

"What's with all the noise this early in the morning?" a sleepy Jason grumbled as he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Shane has officially lost his mind."

"Oh, okay then. I'm going back to bed."

-x-

"You want me to perform where?" Mitchie asked incredulously.

"The Grammy's, Mitchie! Please, for me? We have an empty slot, and I want you to fill it." Caitlyn begged on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, so I'm just the reserve? The only person that you haven't asked yet? I see how it is, Cait." Mitchie was a bit hurt, though it didn't show in her voice.

"Of course not! I was going to force you to perform anyways, this is just earlier in the show instead of later. The immature diva that was supposed to be performing in this time slot pitched a fit to her daddy and he made us reschedule."

"Miley?"

"Who else?" The feud between Caitlyn Gellar and Miley Cyrus was legendary in the business. No one besides close friends knew why they hated each other, but it was painfully obvious that they did based on their public displays of displeasure with the other. The thing was, Miley was Nate's ex, and had, err, taken his purity ring, if you will. And she never let Caitlyn forget it, even though she was the one with him now, not Miley. Nate himself thought it was funny until it got out of hand, then he'd get angry when he had to pull them off of each other. Not fun.

Mitchie sighed and wiped away a stray tear that had managed to leak from her eye. "Fine, but you so owe me. And I get to perform whatever song I want, deal?"

"Deal! Thanks again, Mitch."

Before Mitchie could get another word in, she heard the sound of the dial tone. She shook her head and went back to her room to finish writing her song. Of course it was about Shane. She still loved him and hated how she had acted the night before. _Y'know, Mitchie. This would be the perfect opportunity to sing this song for Shane. So you could get humiliated in front of millions of people; who cares?_

It was official; she had lost her mind. She was going to perform her new song for Shane at the Grammy's, put her heart on a limb and hope he wouldn't let it fall to the ground and break to pieces. The countdown to the Grammy's had started, and a lot needed to be done.

-x-

A week had gone by faster than either party had bargained for. Mitchie was currently scrambling around her place, trying to find the dress and shoes that she would be wearing. She had to walk the red carpet in less than two hours, and the pressure was really starting to get to her.

"Caitlyn! Where are my dress and shoes?! They disappeared, or something." Mitchie whined when her friend walked in to find her on her knees, looking under the couch.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn laughed lightly, "you told me to bring them with me, remember?"

She hit her palm to her head and grabbed her things from Cait's outstretched arm. "You're a lifesaver!"

"I know, that's my job, Mitch." Caitlyn shook her head at her friend's terrible memory and sat down on her couch for a moment.

Mitchie was ready in record time, wearing a beautiful blue, strapless dress that came to her knees and had fishnet looking material flowing two inches passed the bottom of the dress. As a whole, it came down right above mid-calf. Her shoes were simple silver heels that sparkled when the light hit them right. Makeup was kept to a minimum, black liner and a smokey shadow accompanied by light red lip gloss.

"Damn, girl! You're smoking hot tonight! Shane's going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that." Caitlyn yelled as she ran over to Mitchie and gave her a massive hug.

"You look nice, too, Cait."

"Why, thank you. Don't I always?" Caitlyn was wearing a knee length neon green dress that tied almost in a bow-like thing at the bust. Black leggings were underneath with her bright green hi-top Converse. Completely Caitlyn.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be late!"

"Ditto."

-x-

"Guys, what if she doesn't like the song? What if she rejects me? What if-"  
"SHANE! Stop your bitching, it's getting on my nerves. Grow a pair and get over it; you'll be _fine_!" Nate yelled in aggravation.

Shane stuck his tongue out childishly and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling and pouting to himself. They had just taken their seats five rows back from center stage, and he was already stressing about the whole night. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you looked at it, they didn't present the award until about an hour and a half into the ceremony. Then they took a small break, two more awards to be precise, and performed. Last night, Nate had received a call from Caitlyn, telling him that Mitchie would be performing directly after them. As soon as they walked off stage, she would walk on, giving Shane no chance to explain himself after the song.

He sensed rather than saw that Mitchie and Caitlyn had made their entrance, sitting down beside them. Thank god Nate was sitting at the end next to Caitlyn, then Mitchie. Sitting next to her would have been too awkward at the moment. He couldn't even bring himself to look in their direction, but he heard Nate and Jason both compliment the girl's outfits.

In no time at all, people started flowing in and the awards were soon underway. Before they knew it, Connect 3 was up on stage presenting the award for best pop single.

"And the winner is....Tess Tyler with 'Too Cool!'" Jason yelled into the microphone.

Applause broke out in the audience as Tess made her way up onto the stage and accepted her Grammy from the boys. Her thank you speech seemed to go on forever, and Shane caught his eyes drifting over to where he knew Mitchie would be sitting.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. _Absolutely stunning_.

He was broken out of his reverie by Nate and Jason pulling him backstage to get ready for their performance. The night seemed to be speeding by because, once again, they were running on stage to sing Shane's new song. He, being his clumsy self, tripped right before he got to the microphone. Awkwardly, he laughed it off and got up, taking a deep breath before stepping up to the mic.

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't fall in front of thousands of people. Can you guys say youtube?" he laughed. "Anyways, this song is for the most important person in my life. I was stupid and pushed her away over something completely asinine. Mitchie, this is for you, and I'm expecting an answer after this song." He winked in her direction and counted off the song.

"_Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how ya doin'  
Tell me what can I do to help_

Cause I been thinkin' of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Head-up-over-my-heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I was so lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how i feel.

Whoa!  
Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Beggin, baby, please.  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you

Come On!  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?  
Yeah!

Girl you got me goin' crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you got me beggin', baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is  
Do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me.  
Cause girl I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love, with you."

The audience applauded as it was now Mitchie's turn to go up and sing. Half way through Connect 3's song, she had gotten up and gone backstage to get ready. She happily stepped up to the mic Shane had been singing into moments ago and plastered a goofy grin on her face.

"That was, well, amazing. I wouldn't expect anything less from Connect 3. This is a new song, as well, and I hope you all like it. Turns out, I was pretty stupid myself. So, Shane? I hope you can get your answer out of this."

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you."

"Thank you, now let's get back to the whole reason we're here, shall we? Here's Paramore to present the award for best alternative duo or group." Mitchie walked off stage with her band, smiling the whole time. As soon as she put her guitar down, she felt someone's arms snake around her waist and their lips plant a tender kiss on the side of her neck.

"Mmm...I missed that." she smiled.

"Me too. So I guess it's safe to assume that we belong together?" he joked.

Mitchie turned around in Shane's arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "I don't know, pop star, that depends. Do I really 'got you goin' crazy?'"

"Oh, you have no idea." Without any more words, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. What they didn't know was that one of the video cameras followed them backstage and was now projecting their image on the big screen on stage. No idea, that is, until they heard the roar of applause and cat calls and broke away to see the cameraman.

They gave each other a mischievous look and turned around at the same time and stuck their tongues out at the camera.

Laughing, Mitchie looked Shane in the eyes and smiled. "I can see tomorrow's headlines already. 'Smitchie back on after heartfelt Grammy performance.'"

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's neck and lent his forehead against hers. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too, babe. Me too." With that, she kissed him again.

Who knew that people could actually go crazy without each other?

* * *

I know it was a suckish ending, but I didn't know what else to do. By the way, I just realized that it is physically impossible for me to write a short chapter or story. Sorry guys, bare with me while I try to shorten my chapters and everything. Thanks a bunch and I can't wait to hear your response!

And remember, read TFFY and Addiction on this account, and Bohemian Rhapsody on my joint account. It's Jonas-Rentheads. Thanks again!

Later, Mandy-Riles


End file.
